Even at low speeds, vehicle front fascia or underbody damage can be caused when the driver pulls too far forward into a parking space with a high curb, goes over a speed bump, encounters a bump or other obstacle in a roadway, etc. Accordingly, a mechanism for avoiding impacts that can cause damage to a vehicle underside would be useful.